


Hot Water

by 2kitsune



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dom! Steve, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Shower Sex, Sub! Bucky, Tony is kind of a dick but what's new tbh?, rough hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower was there and they had just gotten back from a mission, but Steve had other things in mind than just washing up. So what if they were supposed to meet back with the other Avengers? </p><p>'Finally, something snaps and Steve wins, barely stepping forward before Bucky drops to his knees, looking up with wild eyes and red lips and something in his expression that’s begging Steve to wreck him- and the blond complies'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I went and saw CACW yesterday and now I’m stucky / marvel trash again. Welcome to the start of my descent into hell. This is set sometime between the CAWS and AOU, so they’re all still friends and are all in the tower a lot of the time, but the twins and such aren’t here. Also, Bucky was there when Steve came out of the river, memories intact and all and on the road to no longer being a 'bad guy'.

The walls in Steve’s apartment are off white and covered in posters, courtesy to Tony Stark. If anyone had ever told Steve that he was ever going to stay in the Avengers tower the blond would have laughed, but here he was on a floor of the tower that had been remodeled as a sort of an apartment. The other Avengers were here too, either on floors higher up or lower down depending, but still secluded enough from each other that they had some sense of privacy.

 

However, Steve wasn’t alone. As he paced towards the bathroom, feet slapping slightly against the pure white tiles of his apartment, another set followed behind, slightly irregular to his own. The blond ignored them as best as he could, pulling off his grey shirt as he went and just discarding it on the floor, knowing he would pick it up later.

 

His bathroom was a huge as ever, and Steve sighs as he turns on the shower, hating how it echoes in the tiled room. The footsteps behind him stop, and instead one tanned arm and one metal wrap around Steve’s waist, loosely holding him while they wait for the shower to warm up.

 

Steve, however, wants more. He turns and meets the brunet behind him with a kiss, his lips pulling into a small smile when it’s instantly returned, if not a little more eagerly than Steve himself. The brunet by the name of Bucky Barnes, was not _supposed_ to be here in the tower, not _supposed_ to be here alone with ‘Captain America’ by the ruling of Nick Fury, but Tony had overlooked that ruling when he let Steve in with Bucky after they got back from a mission just before.

 

It had been an easy mission, just a stray terrorist in some small town in Nepal, but the factor that the mountain the town was on might collapse if a bomb did go off meant that all the Avengers had to go. However, the mission left Steve thrumming with adrenaline, the addicting sensation running through his veins and the blond had been half hard ever since he and the Avengers had gotten on the jet to fly back to the tower.

 

Bucky took advantage of that now, slipping his hand between their bodies to lightly palm over the bulge in Steve’s uniform pants. It makes the blond moan, pushing his hips into the touch lightly, urging the brunet on without having to speak. They had been friends for so long, even with what had happened in between, that Bucky knew what Steve wanted without the blond even having to utter a word and vice versa.

 

But the shower behind them was still a pressing matter. And so, with a sigh, Steve pulled himself out of the pleasurable touch of Bucky, offering a smile at the blank look Bucky shot back at him, and began to bend over to pull his boots and socks off. Bucky seemed to understand too because he began pulling his own clothes off, first in the form of his vest and the long sleeves shirt underneath, leaving him with messy hair and a dark singlet which also joined the clothing on the ground.

 

And he was beautiful. Steve openly stared, reaching out to lightly trace over the line of Bucky’s clavicle, tapping down his sternum, and the brunet just leant in, just let it happened with that same fire in his eyes that let Steve know just where this was going to go, what the consequence behind his actions would be.

 

Steve’s pants were removed a little faster than needed, the blue material yanked and pulled at by the blond till finally, fucking _finally_ , with one final pull, it was off of Steve and on the ground. Somewhere during all that Steve’s underwear had followed, leaving him in all his muscled glory.

 

This time it was Bucky who openly stared, smirk on the corner of his lips, as he looked Steve up at down. Chuckling Steve stepped forwards, looping his fingers into the waistband of Bucky’s pants so that they could kiss, another soft kiss that Steve pulled away from before it could become too heated, before moving his hands to Bucky’s belt. It comes away with a clang, and Bucky’s zipper follows. Steve doesn’t make a comment that he’s basically having to undress Bucky himself as he pulls at the pants, ducking down so that the blond could push them to the brunet’s ankles where Bucky finally took the initiative and stomped out of them, his underwear following without a second thought.

 

Both men were now completely naked. Steve stared at the way the light fragmented off of Bucky’s metal arm, thinking for the thousandth time how beautiful yet crude it was, reaching out to lightly touch it, to feel the cool metal underneath his own skin. Bucky reached out too, tucking both hands around Steve’s ribs before coming in to press a kiss on the blond’s clavicle, following it till he reached the centre and left a final kiss there.

 

And it was so strangely – _intimate_. Steve, who had been in the ice for 90 years, never thought he would be so comfortable with someone while completely naked. But this was Bucky, his Bucky, the one who Steve knew would never hurt him, the same Bucky who Steve trusted with his life.

 

They pulled apart only to get into the shower, not wanting to waste any- more hot water even though there was no way it ever run out with the help of Stark’s technology, but were quickly touching each other again once under the spray.

 

The kind of shower Steve had meant that the water came from above, as well as the left and the right, leaving no way to keep out of the pleasant spray unless one pressed themselves right into the corner. The water immediately dampened Steve’s hair, turning his usually light blond hair a sandier color, that of which Bucky ran his hands through, smiling at the look Steve gave him.

 

In retaliation Steve lent in to brush petal soft kisses along Bucky’s cheek, down his nose, the side of his mouth, his jaw, basically everywhere but where Bucky wanted to be kissed – needed to be kissed. The water had soaked Bucky’s hair too, making it stick to his head and his forehead and Steve brushed it away from the brunet’s eyes, laughing at the way water was sticking to Bucky’s long eyelashes.

 

No words needed to be spoken between the two before Bucky lent in, tiptoeing a little in the attempt, easily melding their lips together. It’s slow, yet hot, just the sound of their lips meeting echoing around the bathroom, the hot water hitting their backs and their heads and Steve sighs into the kiss, bringing his arms over Bucky’s shoulders, cupping his hand around the back of the brunet’s head to bring him closer and Bucky retaliates, of course he does.

 

Bucky wraps his hands around Steve’s hips, digging his fingers into the tanned skin offered to him, nails pressing into the skin. He's careful with his metal arm though not to use it's full power, otherwise he was likely to break Steve's hip. It’s a rough, dominant, something to show that Steve was his even though no one else was around. Non- too- gently Bucky pulls Steve towards him, pressing their hips together, and Steve moans when his half hard dick meets Bucky’s.

 

Slowly as they kiss the two men grind their hips together, slowly becoming more frenzied with each press, each touch of heated skin. With a particularly rough thrust Steve moans, feeling heat course through his bones, and snarls lightly into the kiss, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip.

 

That action snaps something between them, and suddenly both men are furiously kissing. Steve pushes his tongue out, easily meeting Bucky’s, and twists them together. Both are busy fighting for dominance, Steve’s hands pressing harshly into the back of Bucky’s head almost to the point where it’s painful, and Bucky is retaliating by pressing his fingers harshly into Steve’s hips now, pulling him so close neither man knows where one starts and the other stops.

 

Finally, something snaps and Steve wins, barely having to step forward once before Bucky drops to his knees, looking up with wild eyes and red lips and something in his expression that’s begging Steve to wreck him- and the blond complies. He wraps his hands in Bucky’s long hair, urging him forwards to where Steve’s dick is standing tall inches from his face and ready and Bucky gives him one final look before he opens his mouth and flicks his tongue out to taste.

 

Steve grunts into the swirling air, lolling his head back to look at the water drops shining against the lights above them, sending shadows over the low points of his cheeks and his jaw. Downwards he feels it when Bucky flicks out his tongue again, catching the pre- cum dripping from Steve’s dick and lapping it up, leaning forwards just that little bit more so that he could kiss down the side of Steve’s member, scoffing when he nibbles gently at the blond’s balls and it makes Steve moan aloud.

 

Bucky’s purposely avoiding what he knows Steve wants him to do, taking up time by mouthing over the base of Steve’s dick and licking upwards towards the blond’s head, but not actually taking him into his mouth. Eventually Steve has had enough and roughly tugs at Bucky’s hair, forcing the brunet’s head to where he wants it to be, meeting the brunet’s with a hardened look.

 

And Bucky’s never exactly been a submissive, but he can’t say no to Steve. Compliantly he takes Steve into his mouth, wrapping his mouth around the head of the blond’s dick and giving it a slight suck, hallowing his lips as he goes. Bucky is rewarded with a moan that echoes around the bathroom, and looks up from underneath his eyelashes to meet Steve’s eye.

 

He continues, slowly wrapping his mouth more and more around Steve, taking him further and further in till his nose hits Steve’s pelvis and just sits there for a couple of seconds. The heat and the tightness is enough to make Steve intertwine his fingers into Bucky’s hair, forcing him to stay there as he thrusts forwards a little, groaning when Bucky runs his tongue underneath his dick and hits that sensitive spot Steve has on the underside of the base of his dick.

 

Slowly, slowly, _slowly_ Bucky pulls back. Steve watches as his member re- appears from between Bucky’s plump, watches the pull of Bucky’s lips, watches the hallow of Bucky’s cheeks. It’s an unreal sensation, and not one Steve had felt often after being stuck in ice for so long. It hadn’t been a lie when people had called him a 90 year old virgin, and although Bucky quickly took care of that once he was no longer being brainwashed and was more or less on _their_ side, Steve was still new enough that he was easily overwhelmed.

 

“Bucky,” Steve finally grunts when the brunet sinks down again, sucking at him like a lollipop and bobbing his head. “Oh shit, Buck.” The words sound weird against the tiles, the first words spoken since the two had entered the bathroom to start with, but it’s not a combination that they hadn’t heard before.

 

And shit, it’s so _tight_ and _hot_ and _perfect_ as Bucky works around him, flicks his tongue around him, sucks and moves his tongue so perfectly against the spots that he knows Steve is most sensitive, reaching up to wrap his long fingers around what he can’t reach at this speed. The warmth that had been thrumming through Steve’s veins slowly starts to gather in his stomach, creating a feeling of tightness that quickly worsens. Fuck, he’s not gonna last long, and with Bucky looking at him like that as he sucks Steve off it’s not helping.

 

“Shit,” Steve swears again, tugging harshly now at Bucky’s hair, tugging hard enough that Bucky groans around him and it makes Steve flick his hips forwards before fuck the vibrations along with all the other sensations feels so good. Bucky catches on and soon he’s humming, sinking down, down, down till his nose is pressed against Steve’s pelvis again and he tilts his head back, mouth slack, waiting for Steve to do something.

 

“Are you-“ The blond begins, wondering if Bucky is really going to let him do what he wants. A little unsure Steve is careful when he first pushes his hips forwards, receiving instant gratification from the feeling of Buck’s throat around his dick. The brunet deep throats Steve with no problem, staring unblinkingly with his dick hard and red against his own stomach from neglect, so Steve continues to push.

 

His thrust becomes faster, harsher, harder, till he’s fucking Bucky’s throat without any problem and fuck, it feels so _fucking_ good. The blond grunts as he works, continuously pressing into that tight and hot heat, the heat in his stomach growing hotter and hotter and the tightness becoming tighter and tighter and Steve barely opens his mouth to warn Bucky that he’s going to come when the brunet suddenly swallows and Steve loses it.

 

There’s a pause before he’s pushed over the edge that makes Steve feel euphoric, but that moment’s quickly gone when his orgasm catches up to him. The spring in his stomach suddenly releases, the heat roaring out from his stomach to the very tips of his fingers, the very tips of his toes. “Buck!” Steve yells, not having time to muffle it, as he cums in thick ropes down Bucky’s throat, fingers pressing into Bucky’s skull so harshly it must hurt, and crumples forwards a little, hips rocking forwards as he rides out his orgasm.

 

And Bucky stays there as Steve cums, patiently watching for Steve to pull back. The blond is panting so hard that his chest his heaving, and there’s a slight sheen on his forehead despite there being water rushing down on them from all angles, when he looks down, realizing he was still halfway down Bucky’s throat.

 

Slowly Steve pulls back, gulping around the lump in his throat. Once his dick falls free from Bucky’s lips he can see that the brunet has bought it forwards, gathering Steve’s cum on his tongue and the mere sight of it makes Steve want to cum again.

 

Making sure Steve was still watching, although the blond wasn’t sure how he could ever look away, Bucky swallows in an obvious manner, tilting his head back so Steve can watch the bob of his adams apple. When he looks back and meets Steve eye there’s a smirk on his lips, one that makes the blond roll his eyes and tug at Bucky’s hair to get the brunet to come back up.

 

As Steve ducks down to kiss him it’s slowly, languid, tongues easily sliding together as the blond’s senses slowly comes back, and he becomes aware of the pain in his fingers from clenching so tightly to Bucky’s hair. The water continues to stream down on them, mingling where the two were touching, dripping off their jaws, and pooling in their clavicles.

 

But Bucky hadn’t cum, that Steve was pretty sure of, but as he reaches down between their bodies he’s surprised to find that the brunet’s flaccid, skin only hot because of the water. Pulling back, he presses his lips together, eyebrow lifting.

 

“Did you cum untouched?” He asks, voice husky from moaning so loudly and straining from lack of speech. The simple thought of Bucky cumming without any stimuli then sucking Steve off it makes the blond a little hot, and he shifts on his feet.

 

Bucky, of course, ducks his head, the red already on his cheeks from the heat worsening underneath Steve’s inquiring stare. It’s embarrassing, but this is Steve, so Bucky nods, kissing Steve again before the blond can say anything else about the subject.

 

“We should probably get out of the shower,” Steve mutters between kissing Bucky. “I was supposed to meet up with everyone again, and we’ve been in here for a suspiciously long time.”

 

“I don’t care.” Bucky frowns, and although he pulls back from the kiss that doesn’t stop him from lifting his arm to lightly kiss Steve. The metal of his other arm gleams in the light, water reflecting off of it, and was glad that it was waterproof so that he could even be in a situation like this.

 

Steve laughs at that, pulling back enough so that he can place his hands on Bucky’s hips, thumb lightly rubbing shapes into the skin offered to him. “Yes, but I do,” Says the blond, and as he speaks he turns to shut the water off. The sudden absence of water makes their voices much louder, and the water dripping from one of the three shower heads echoes. “Come on, we should go.”

 

Bucky sighs but he doesn’t resist, rolling his eyes when Steve kisses him once more before moving to climb out of the shower. The air of the bathroom is cool on Steve’s skin, goosebumps raising on the tanned expanse, and it’s then when he realizes the two had forgotten a towel. Glancing back Steve raises an eyebrow, winks, and turns to saunter back out into his apartment, knowing full well that Bucky was staring. Barely a second passes and hurried footsteps are following him, although Steve does not expect to be pushed up against the first wall outside the bathroom, Bucky’s lips pressing harshly against his once more.

 

“Excuse me, gentleman,” A voice says from above, and both men jump apart as thought burned. Steve knows immediately what it is, who it is, but Bucky doesn’t so he looks beyond confused as he looks around for the source of the noise. “You are needed back in the conference room, immediately. Mr. Stark said he could only wait so long, and doesn’t have any time for you two to – ‘go another round.’”

 

That makes Steve sigh and shake his head, teeth gritting together. Of course Stark knew what they were doing, he was stupid to think otherwise.

 

“Oh does he now?” Steve finally says in response, aware of Bucky beside him who was still looking a little confused but otherwise alright. The blond reaches out his hand and takes the brunet’s hand again, raising his voice as he walks purposely towards his bedroom. “Well, tell Mr. Stark that we’ll take as long as we’d like.”

 

“Mr. Rodgers, I’m sorry but –“

 

“Mute.” Is the last think Steve says before he slams his bedroom door behind him and Bucky. That would teach Stark for messing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT, I really appreciate it and read everything that is said to me. So once again, thanks :)


End file.
